Different
by super-pigeonemo
Summary: Bella Swan goes to Burnley Boarding School for the Musically Gifted where she meets the best friends she could possibly ever ask for and possibly even a boyfriend? But can she tell them about her troubled past? All Human BxJ
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own twilight or anything to do with it. New story- Bella Swan goes to Burnley Boarding School for the Musically Gifted where she meets the best friends she could possibly ever ask for and possibly even a boyfriend? But can she tell them about her troubled past? All Human :]**_

_**This is my life**_

………………………………...........................................................................

_You can do can do this._ I kept chanting that over and over in my head.

Here I am standing in front of my new school, Burnley Boarding School for the musically gifted. I never thought that I would get in but somehow I did. And I got to leave behind the horrid people I have to call my parents.

My parents, Renee and Charlie, are always bickering and somehow I always got dragged into it. One time their fighting got so bad my dad actually hit my mom. I was only ten so of course I freaked.

I called the police and they came over. It didn't really do a lot of good because my Dad is the Police Chief of Fork. He just made up some quick lie to the officers and they were on their way. 

Ever since then my dad, who doesn't even deserve to be called that, took out his anger on me. 

He toughened me up and I didn't trust anyone, so I poured out all my feelings into my music. 

I sing, play the piano, and play the guitar. 

Burnley Boarding School for the musically gifted is practically the mini Julliard and is for a selective few high school students from all over the world.

Though the name says for the musically gifted it also has a separate part of the school for dancers and gymnast. 

………………………………...........................................................................

As I slowly made my way to the Student Office I took a look at the campus. It had 2 dorm buildings I was guessing one for boys and one for girls.

As I entered the Student Office I saw many students, and their were a lot of lines.

Confused I went and tapped the closest person on the shoulder,

" Hey, ummm, what's with all the lines?" The guy turned around and I noticed his massive build. This guy was huge and quite frankly, he scared me.

He first looked straight ahead looking confused and then he glanced down.

I wasn't that short. I was an average 5 foot 4. Its not my fault he was humongous.

" Oh. We have 3 lines this line is for gymnastics, that one" he said pointing at the line next to us, " is for the musicians and the other one is for the ballerina's." 

I smiled warmly and thanked him and walked over to my line. I waited my turn and a lady with blue, yes blue, hair asked my name.

" Isabella Swan" I said grimacing at my first name, I always have hated it.

The receptionist lady shuffled some papers and handed me my room key, schedule and map of the school.

"Classes start on Wednesday try and get settled in. Next"

I looked over my papers noticing I was in dorm B and room number 123. 

_Well at least my room number will be easy to remember._

I made my way to my room and was immediately confused. Their were boys and girls in the dorm.

I took the elevator up to my floor and I heard the most wonderful music I've ever heard. Whoever was playing that on the piano could give me a run for my money.

I started doubting myself and found my room. _Here I go I thought to myself._

I knocked on the door and then I thought why am I knocking? I have a key.

When I stepped inside I noticed that this place was huge! It could fit at least 10 people.

I looked back down and noticed that I had 5 other roommates. 3 were girls and 3 were boys.

Well this is just going to be swell I thought to myself. I don't usually talk to people and now I' living with 5 strangers!

It looked like two other people were seeing as two of the 6 rooms were claimed with other people's stuff in it. 

I walked around checking out every room until I found the perfect room for me.

It had black walls with a silver border on the top and bottom of the walls. Inside the border were little crescent moons.

The bedspread was a black with silver glitter it was beautiful!

I immediately set all my stuff down to claim the room as mine. 

It was perfect, it even had an amp and a wait I must be seeing this wrong I thought.

But I wasn't mistaken their was a silver grand piano in my room, its like it was made for me!

I sat down and played my song on the grand piano to test it out.

While playing _Yiruma- River Flows in You._ I got lost in the music and didn't notice the audience forming.

When I played all the way through the music I looked up and saw my roommates gathered in my doorway.

" Wow." Said the big guy from earlier. I guess he was one of my roommates.

Everyone else was speechless and I got a good look at all of them. One was a tall blond with a figure to die for. Their was also a short pixie like girl, she was also very pretty and very petite.

The three guys were all drop dead gorgeous. The big guy from earlier was now in a sleeveless shirt showing off his huge muscles. Their was a tall lanky guy with an odd copper colored hair and dazzling green eyes. And then their was a breathtakingly gorgeous guy. He had a nice honey colored blond hair and was also tall and lanky. He had piercing blue eyes.

Finally the copper colored haired boy spoke up, " Finally someone else to play the piano with!"

" You play?" I questioned, I mean its not every day you meet an attractive boy who plays piano.

" Yeah, I'll play for you sometime. Oh and by the way I'm Edward and this is my brother Emmett." he said pointing to the big muscley guy I met earlier."

"I'm Alice Brandon" Said the tiny pixie like girl.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my twin Jasper" said the super model like blond and she pointed to the boy with the honey colored haired boy.

It took me a moment to think because when I looked into Jasper's eyes I seemed to lose all coherency.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella" I said.

I could've sworn I heard Jasper say something that sounded like, " A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" but I quickly pushed aside those thoughts.

Me beautiful? Ha.

………………………………...........................................................................

After everyone heard Edward and I play some more, I think they were fascinated, we ,and when I say we I mean Alice, decided that we should play truth or Dare.

But first Alice told us to change into our pajamas. _Great now everyone gets to see me in my pj's._

My pajamas were a tight fitted camisole and some mini shorts. My cami had the words Breaking Benjamin on them. And my shorts were blood red. 

When we were all settled in Alice asked me, " Hey Bella, who's Breaking Benjamin?"

I was about to answer but Jasper beat me to it. " Breaking Benjamin is a band. They sing Alternative and Grunge music and their also my favorite band," Jasper said sending a quick smile at me.

I blushed and looked down and murmured loud enough so everyone could hear me, " It's my favorite band too."

I snuck a glance at Jasper and I saw him smiling slightly to himself.

"Alright everyone!" Alice said taking charge. " We are palying Truth Or Dare! Now everyone form a circle and I'll start off. Okay?"

We formed a circle and guess who I just so happened to sit by. Jasper.

" Bella. Truth or Dare?" Alice said with a devious smirk.

_**How was it? Please review. Reviews mean the world! To me :]**_

_**Any comments questions how was it? Thanks super_pigeon **_

Different


	2. Oh I didn't did I?

**AN: I don't own Twilight!!!**

"Bella. Truth or Dare?" Alice said while smirking deviously.

Alice looked like she was planning something so I decided to play it safe and go with truth.

"Truth"

"Okay then. Hmmm…." Alice suddenly smiled and it made me feel scared.

" Who do you think is the most attractive boy in this room?" Oh Geez this is so embarrassing!

I could already feel my cheeks burning so I tried saying it as quickly as I could.

" Jasper" Although it sounded like Jsppr. Everyone just stared at me.

" Fine. Jasper. Are you happy now?" I said while hiding in my hands.

Alice just smiled.

I chanced a look at Jasper and I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye. And he was slightly smirking.

Still hiding my face in my hands I said," Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

Emmett puffed out his chest like he was macho. Which in all reality he was.

" Dare. What do you think I am a wuss?"

Hmm. I thought, what would really embarrass Emmett. I called Alice over and asked her if she had a spare tutu I could use. She said yes and just looked at me questioningly.

"Emmett, I dare you to go get dressed in Alice's spare tutu and prance up and down our floor screaming, _I'm a fairy princess ballerina!."_

Emmett just looked at me open mouthed.

"Wow Belly Welly I didn't think you had it in you."

"Go Emmett, oh and BellyWelly?" Emmett just shrugged.

………………………………...........................................................................

A few minutes later Emmett came out in Alice's spare hot pink frilly tutu. But that's not all, He also had on a skin tight pink wife beater and some lace up ballerina slippers.

" What the… Oh my gosh… Emmett you better not stretch out my shoes!!!"

Everyone burst out laughing finally getting over the shock. Emmett started attempting ballerina poses.

I was having such a hard time breathing from laughing. Everyone had tears streaming down their faces from laughing so much. I didn't notice until I felt the tears streaming down my face.

Emmett had gotten impatient and was already skipping down the hall screaming, " I'm a fairy ballerina!" It was hilarious!

Kids came rushing out to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as they saw what it was all about they collapsed in fits of laughter.

Suddenly Emmett boomed when he was nearing our door, " Move! Everybody get out of the way!"

Emmett took of running at full speed and did a Cartwheel that turned into a backhand somersault and then he did a double turn aerial and landed right in front of our door step.

We all stood in the doorway with our mouth's agape except Edward. He already knew what Emmett could do. Alice started jumping up and down excitedly then squealed, " Em! You so have to teach me how to do that!"

We eventually all went inside and Rosalie suddenly said, " I never thought you would be a gymnast."

Emmett said back, " Well I didn't take you for the ballerina type either."

We eventually got back to the game and Rosalie was dared into giving her favorite pair of shoes to Alice. Poor Jasper had to eat 4 spoonfuls of Mayonaise. I think that was Rosalie's revenge. Edward had to let Alice dress him for a week. And I had to go shopping with Alice…and let her pay.

We all eventually fell asleep on the living room floor. We were too tired to move to our bedrooms.. I didn't think anything about it that was until I woke up.

I fell asleep next to Jasper and woke up next to him. He was staring at me his eyes full of amusement. I didn't get it at first then I realized that I talk in my sleep. We were the only two up so I motioned for him to follow me. We went to the kitchen and got some breakfast.

I finally asked him," Jasper what did I say during my sleep?"

He chuckled and said," Nothing… Too embarrassing." I groaned and put my head into my arms. " Jasper. Just tell me." I pleaded.

J POV!!!

I woke up early because I was a morning person. I glanced at the clock and it said it was 7:00. I didn't want to get up and disturb this beautiful girl next to me.

Wait beautiful? I've barely known her for a day and I'm already calling her beautiful. She's just so different. She's not at all like those other girls who would walk up to me and put their filthy hands all over me. Apparently they were trying to seduce me. Needless to say it didn't work.

Yet here was this shy ,beautiful girl who did nothing and I actually think I'm falling for her. I know its early but, man I just can't explain it.

When I came into my dorm yesterday I heard the best music I think I've ever heard fill up my ears. When I followed the sound I found a beautiful girl with brown wavy hair sitting in the middle of a piano bench. She was creating the wonderful music. You could tell she had a passion for music just by the way she had her eyes closed and was swaying to the music.

I was snapped out of remembering when I heard Bella mumbling. I thought she had awoken at first. But when she didn't open her eyes or stir I realized she was just sleep talking.

" No! Don't let the evil pop tarts eat me! Mmm. Jasper. Your eyes are like the sky. I like your hair. Looks like honey. Hey no evil twinkies!!! Ackkk!!!!!!!! Their gonna eat me. What the heck Emmett I'm way prettier than you in a tutu! Your muscles scare me."

It went on like that for a while before she finally opened her eyes and woke up.

B POV!!!

Jasper had just told me all about what I had said. I was mortified! He heard me talking about him. Haha but at lout east what I said about Emmett was pretty funny.

Jasper and I were sitting around talking about my dream when Emmett came in and wanted food.

We were just sitting around all having a good time when I realized even though I barely know these guys they feel like family.

**I feel like I belong. And who knows maybe Jasper and I could possibly date one day.**

**How was it in the next chapter its gonna be the first day of classes.! Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
